A Simple Time
by darkfairy28
Summary: The chains of destiny were broken, and now Mamoru must try to remember what destiny that was and why it was broken with no memories of himself or the past. Set after Chaos in Crystal Tokyo. Rating might change. Warning: Mina/Mamo plus Sei/Usa
1. Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters only the idea for this fic.**

_Darkness, it's everywhere._

_A distant light, it's so bright._

He runs towards the light, but suddenly it's gone and he's once again surrounded by darkness.

_Why...? _

_Every time..._

_I need to get out. _

_I need to find her._

_Her? Who is her?_

_I must find her..._

"He's awake, Doctor! Doctor!"

"Check his vital signs!"

"Yes, Mizuno-sensei."

The doctors and nurses ran in and out of the room checking vitals, removing tubes, making calls, doing everything that needed to be done for a patient that had been in a coma for 3 years and just now awoke. The patient had no family to look after him, or any friends listed on his information sheet. All but one girl who always remained by his side and spoke to him as he slept, and that was who the nurses were trying to get a hold of at the moment.

"Where am I?", were the first words he spoke as soon as he could.

"You are in the hospital, and I am your attending doctor, Mizuno Saeko. You have been in a coma for 3 years. Do you remember anything about how you were put in that state or your life before that?", the blue haired doctor questioned.

"No.", was his simple response, he really couldn't remember anything just a voice.

_A beautiful voice._

"Your name is Chiba Mamoru and from what is listed in your information sheet you have no living family members. Is there anyone that you can remember that you would like us to contact? There isn't anyone listed on your information sheet."

"No, I... don't remember..."

"Alright, oh perhaps you will remember... nevermind rest well Chiba-san.", the doctor smiled and walked out, leaving her puzzled patient to contemplate his lost memory.

_Remember who? _

_Could it be her? _

_The one I'm looking for..._

* * *

"Mizuno-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"We can't get a hold of her."

"I hope she shows up then like she usually does, he's going to need her.", the bluenett sighed softly and walked back to her office.

* * *

_Why do I miss her.. who is she anyways._

_Is it the person they speak of? _

_Or is it someone else. _

_If it is then why was she not the one by my side... _

_I'm confused, I'm not sure what I should be feeling or who I am. _

_This must have happened for a reason but why and how? _

_I wish I had some kind of answer for myself but I do not..._

The door opened and he turned hoping to see the person he was waiting for even if he had no clue who it was, and in walked a black haired nurse.

"Ohaiyo Chiba-san, it's good to see you awake. I wonder where your friend is on such an important day. She's been here everyday since you were brought here. She's usually here by now.", she looked at her watch as she checked the IV, "well don't worry I'm sure as soon as she finds out you are finally awake she'll be here in a jiffy."

Another nurse walked in with food for him, "Hi there, oh where is she?". She looked around the room, "she promised she'd be here today like every other day I was going to let her borrow my copy of Meioh's latest fashion collection magazine."

"Who is the person you keep mentioning, if I may ask?"

"Oh it's a friend of yours we are guessing. She never really told us much about herself. She was always by your side. She took good care of your limbs, she would exercise them for you everyday and talk to you quietly or sometimes we'd catch her singing softly to you."

"We think maybe she was in love with you", the other nurse nudged her and made a head sign not to say things like that and she smiled and walked out feeling embarrassed.

"What was her name? What did she look like?", he asked intrigued immediately.

The remaining nurse looked at him and then away trying to remember, "I think the name she gave us was Minako, and she has long blonde hair and blue eyes.", she replied, proud that she'd remembered though for some reason it was hard to picture the girl she'd seen just yesterday.

"Thank you.", he nodded gratefully and looked toward the window wondering if it really could be her and where she was.

The nurse walked out then and left him alone with his thoughts for the remainder of the day wondering what he could possibly do to get his memories back with one thought constant in his mind.

_Minako..._

_(Dedicated to a dear friend of mine, who is responsible for this crazy fic ~giggles~ I hope whoever you are reading this, that you liked it! :) More to come!)_


	2. Change

Silent tears fall down a raven haired girl's face as she looks out the window of her bedroom overlooking the place she now calls home.

_I wish you were here..._

A knock is heard at her door and she quickly wipes all evidence of tears from her eyes and turns around to see a blue haired girl standing in her doorway smiling at her knowingly.

"What is it Ami-chan?", asks the raven haired beauty as she approaches her friend.

The bluenett smiles and speaks softly, "She's ready for us, let's go."

The raven haired girl nods and follows her friend out of her bedroom and toward their queen's room.

* * *

"How is she?", asks the raven haired girl to all the people standing outside their queen's room.

"She's doing better, and you Rei? How are you?", asked the tallest of the rest clad in navy blue and yellow.

Rei nods and smiles, "I'm fine. Its just all this would have made her so... happy.", she speaks as she bites her bottom lip to keep from crying.

The brunette standing next to her touches her shoulder lightly and looks away hiding her face as the others hide their faces as well understanding full well what their friend felt.

Three men walk up to them then and clear their throats.

"We know its hard but your- I mean _our_ queen needs us to be strong. Especially with what's happening, after all it should be a joyous occasion.", says the tallest of the three males with long brown hair in a low ponytail.

The black haired boy of the three walks past them and stops before opening the door turning back to the others with a wide grin, "So who wants to meet my daughter first?"

Everyone dries their tears and smile as they all move to walk in after him.

* * *

"Hi baby, I bet you'd have loved to meet your Aunt Min...", she breaks into a soft sob, " ako... she would have loved to have met you...", the soft voice breaks into a whisper as hot tears fall down her face as she holds her newborn daughter close.

"My love...", whispers a black haired man from the entrance of her bedroom having heard what she had said.

She whips around and notices all her friends and loved ones standing there waiting to meet the newborn princess.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I guess... I'm still a crybaby...", she exclaims through half a smile while tears continued flowing down her cheeks and the rest fought with themselves not to do the same.

The brunette clad in green walks up to her and holds out her arms to take the baby while the black haired boy runs up to her and holds her in his arms as she breaks down.

"I'm sorry... love. I should be happy and I am... its just I wish she was here! I wish she could see Crystal Tokyo and her niece! She would be here spoiling her right now, but... she's not! How could she be gone? I love her and I'm mad at her because she left me...", the blonde haired girl screams through her tears and sobs as her husband holds her close and her friends stand by feeling exactly like her, but trying to be strong for her.

"She wouldn't want you to be this way Usagi-chan.", spoke a tall girl clad in black and long dark green hair covering half her face.

"I know... I know Setsuna... I know...", she spoke quietly still crying as she was held by her husband and her raven haired friend in purple hugged her from behind trying her best to console her queen.

"I'm here my love, and you'll see. Mizuki will grow up with a lot of love all the same. Minako will watch over her always.", spoke her husband as he held his crying wife and looked back to his sleeping daughter now being held by their aquanett friend.

"Thank you... Seiya...", she smiled and looked up at him drying her tears, "I will be happy now, it's been a long time after all. I will personally tell her all about her aunt!"

She smiles brightly and gets up walking up to where her friends held her daughter and hugged them all, "Thank you guys, for coming to meet your niece!"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss seeing this bundle of joy for the world!", exclaimed the brunette in green trying to liven up the room.

"Mako-chan's right. Besides we needed to make sure she didn't look too much like you.", spoke Rei in a mock teasing tone.

"Oh Rei!", she stuck her tongue out to her friend and laughed, "Well she doesn't so you can stop worrying."

It was true the new born princess had been gifted with blue tinted light hair and gorgeous blue eyes that couldn't be seen at the moment.

The rest of her friends took turns holding their niece as the golden haired queen smiled softly watching them trying not to think about all that she'd lost years ago when everything was simple and now everything had changed.

_

* * *

_

He needs me!

_**You can't go back...**_

_But... please! _

_He just needs to see me once and gain his memories then he can choose for himself._

_We can't make the choice for him!_

_**Minako... you made your choice let him make his. **_

_**Alone.**_

_**He needs to find his memories alone and make his choice.**_

(It's going to be changing back and forth like this; one chap Mamo next Senshi. Hope no one minds!)


	3. Living

The black haired blue eyed man looked out the window for the millionth time, trying to remember this place trying to focus his mind, but nothing seemed to work.

Every day that passed since he had woken up from his long sleep, it seemed the feeling that he was forgetting something important kept getting stronger and stronger to the point where he felt he couldn't breathe.

_Today is the day Mizuno-sensei declared I could leave this place and find my memories on my own by searching this world. _

_She taught me how to live again and survive and I am happy. _

_I knew her and the nurses for the 3 months they had spent teaching me all of this and they had become like my only family. _

_The girl I waited for and dreamed of every night didn't come in the end. _

_I waited and waited until this day and even now I had asked the nurses and staff to contact me if she comes back and asks for me. _

_I found it awfully strange how days after I awoke the nurses that had claimed to see her, had no recollection of her whatsoever. _

_It seemed as time passed by she was forgotten by them, but I was determined more than ever to never let her die from my memory, though I don't know much about her I feel as if she's a key element to my past. _

_I will keep her alive in my heart, my dreams, and my memories even if I can't recall them at the moment._

"Are you ready to go Mamoru-san?", asked Mizuno-sensei as she walked into his room breaking his through his reverie.

He looked back at her and smiled, "Hai, Mizuno-sensei. I am ready."

_...to face whatever awaits me out there._

"Alright then let's go, everyone is waiting to say goodbye.", she smiled and led him out of the hospital room and out to the lobby.

He followed her silently and noticed, to his surprise, most of the staff that had worked with him standing there with smiles and the nurses with tears in their eyes.

"Why are you all here?", he asked in astonishment as the nurses ran and hugged him telling him to take good care of himself and not to forget to visit them often.

He smiled then, happy that he had been allowed to make such great friends and new family.

They said their goodbyes and sent him off with good wishes.

He walked out the crystal doors of the hospital that had been like his home since it was all he knew.

He made up his mind to find what he was lacking for himself and the people that cared about his fate.

Only problem is... what if what he found wasn't what he expected...

_

* * *

_

I have been living outside of the hospital for a year now and have learned many interesting things about the world I live in.

_This place is called Crystal Tokyo and the rulers of this place are Neo Queen Serenity and her consort a man named Seiya. _

_This Queen is loved by all of the people of this world and adored as such, and she has her own guard known as the Guardian Senshi of the Moon and Earth. _

_There are 3 groups of them, each with different purposes and tasks._

_The senshi that guard the Queen and palace at all times are t__he Inners: _

_Sailor Mars the leader of her guard and Inner Senshi, with black long hair, piercing amethyst eyes and a red 'senshi' suit, which to me looks like a short version of a school uniform._

_Sailor Mercury second in command, with blue short hair, calm blue eyes, and a blue 'senshi' suit, same shade as her hair._

_Sailor Jupiter, with long brown hair always in a ponytail, green eyes, and a green 'senshi' suit._

_The senshi that guard the city and are the protectors of our planet from outside trouble are t__he Outers:_

_Sailor Uranus leader of the Outer Senshi was tall and lean with short dirty blond hair, eyes the color of the night sky on a chilly night, and a navy blue 'senshi' suit._

_Sailor Neptune, has turquoise wavy hair, blue eyes as cold as the seas, and a turquoise 'senshi' suit._

_Sailor Pluto, is tall like their leader with long forest green hair, garnet eyes, and a black 'senshi' suit._

_and __Sailor Saturn also part of the outer senshi, small being the youngest with pin straight black hair, violet eyes lifeless like the rest, and a purple 'senshi' suit. _

_The senshi who were said to be from a different planet that had become allies with the Earth, are the Starlights:_

_Sailor Star Fighter, the leader of the Starlights, with blue black hair tied in a low pony tail, blue eyes, and a navy blue short outfit with sky blue accents._

_Sailor Star Maker, has auburn hair also in a low ponytail, violet eyes, and a navy blue short outfit with lilac accents._

_Sailor Star Healer, has silver white hair in a low ponytail, lime green eyes full of unspoken sorrows and a cold expression, and a navy blue short outfit with lime green accents._

_They say before Mars was the leader of the Inner Senshi there was another by the name of Venus, though no one in this world knows anything about her and the Senshi themselves as well as the Queen's Court refuse to divulge any information regarding such rumors._

_I have yet to see them in person, not that it's easy because it isn't, but I have heard that they all seem very cold and won't let anybody close to them, and yet I seem to have some kind of connection to them. _

_I wonder how, if ever, was I close to these cold powerful women that can only be seen through the television._

_I feel I should not take the connection lightly for I have discovered that my connection to things are for a reason. _

_I discovered a lot of things about myself while I was in the hospital and when I was released; I have a connection with the earth. _

_Not that I will tell anyone or that anyone will believe me but I do. _

_I sense its pain and I sense the life that thrives within it and have found that I can conjure it as well. _

_I wonder if I'll ever discover anything about my past or anyone who knew me then. _

_Maybe they could explain why I have these 'powers' or who that woman was to me that I miss her so much without knowing her._

_I continue living day by day working at a local cafe' called Tears for Venus, the workers say the restaurant is owned by one of the senshi and was named in honor of the fallen senshi, but it's all hearsay._

_I've yet to see the owner or hear from them, but I keep working with the goal to save up enough money to search for more details about my past. _

_I discovered when I first left the hospital that I had a bank account with a life savings that I could use as well as an apartment. _

_I have been living here in this apartment refusing to touch my savings, and working to make a living, hoping that one day I'll find myself and what I seem to have forgotten. _

_That woman as well, the one that haunts my dreams, my thoughts with her name,and her face even though I don't remember it in detail and it seems foreign. _

_I see her and she always looks sad as she turns and walks away from me and I can never reach her, no matter how hard I try. _

_In my dreams she always leaves me standing there alone in the darkness consumed with grief and pain, but I don't know why. _

_Who is she?_

_Why is she so important?_

_I ask myself these questions everyday that I live in this world I know nothing about. Surrounded by these people I don't recall._

_I wish I could see her, if only for a moment just so that I can tell the exact shade of blue from her eyes and the exact shade of gold from her hair and keep her smile engraved in my memory._

_But I can't... _

_It seems impossible now to try and get back what I lost, if only I could remember what it was..._

* * *

"Mamoru-san! Snap out of it, the customers are waiting!", yelled an angry looking man from behind the counter having been watching his employee watch the television for the past few minutes.

"Gomenasai.", Mamoru apologized and walked over to his customers that had recently arrived.

Suddenly as he looked at his customers a girl with turquoise hair and blue eyes and a girl with long forest green hair and garnet eyes, he got a flash of a memory.

_**Running fast through an alley chasing something. **_

_**Calling orders.**_

_**Fighting along side shadows of different people.**_

**_And suddenly terror. _**

**_Debris everywhere..._**

_**Blond hair strewn across the ground, people crying and screaming in grief.**_

_**And then the darkness he was so accustomed to now, the one he'd been in for several years.**_

_These women seem familiar they seem to have triggered my memory, maybe they know me and my past._

He tried his best to remain calm and gathered their attention to see if maybe they felt the same.

"Hello, my name is Chiba Mamoru and I will be your server today. What kind of drinks would you girls like tonight?", he asked in a polite tone with a small smile at the end of his introduction.

They looked at him and examined him carefully both feeling exactly what he had felt but years of training had taught them to reveal nothing.

"Water for me.", answered the garnet eyed woman.

"I'll have the same, are you new? I'm sorry it's just I don't recall seeing you before and one of our friend's owns the place", spoke the turquoise woman with a smile, an elegant tone, and a sense of wanting to know more about him.

"Well not really, I've been working here for a year now.", he spoke with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Oh, our apologies, we didn't mean t-", began the elegant girl.

He quickly cut her off and excused them for not knowing him, "I haven't even met the owner yet, so it's not surprise you two haven't met me either. Don't worry about it. Let me go and get your drinks and I'll be right back for your order.", he left with a smile and disappointment in his heart.

_They seem nice, but they don't know me... _

He sighed as he readied their drinks and told himself not to think about this again until he was back home.

* * *

The day ended like any other with no new leads despite the fact that he thought those girls would help, they didn't. In the end they left and he didn't find any clues at all to his past.

He readied himself for the bed with thoughts of his mysterious girl floating around in his mind lulling him to sleep.

In his dream he saw the flash he'd seen when he saw those two girls and recognized a place in it that looked like an arcade, although much more modern now.

He decided still half asleep, that he would visit that place to look for answers.


	4. Mystery

"Setsuna?"

"Hmm...?", she asked while driving back to the palace, deep in thought.

"Do you think we should look into that guy from Mako-chan's cafe?"

The driver stayed quiet for a bit, "I think we should talk to Mako-chan first before we tell the rest. It doesn't seem like something we should alert them all about."

Michiru nodded and went deep into her own thoughts as well, keeping something from Haruka would be hard but for the sake of not overworking her it was worth it.

* * *

"Are you ready, Serenity-sama? The interview is in a few minutes.", Mars asks the golden haired Queen.

"I am. Thanks Rei.", she nods solemnly smiling softly and walks toward the door of her bedroom to join the rest of her guard.

The senshi standing outside their Queen's door walk orderly behind her and their leader, seeing only shadows of who they once were.

Their Queen as well as themselves had changed drastically after an event that occurred years ago when they lost their comrade and never went back to who they were before losing her.

They all tried their best to stay strong for her and their new princess but everywhere her absence was noted.

It was like trying to move on past their pain without letting go but they tried and wished they could go back.

* * *

They walk into the room and take their respective places around their Queen's seat.

"Hi, we'll start the interview now, thank you. I'll place the recorder here.", she motioned to the table where she placed a brand new round crystal recorder and began to ask her questions.

After a while, the journalist got to the question she'd been itching to ask, "Would you please confirm the rumor that before the tragedy and the beginning of Crystal Tokyo there was another one of you?".

The senshi blanked though they had expected the question.

Flashbacks of the past run through each of their heads when the journalist in front of them asks about the rumors that there had been another one of them...

_"Minako, hurry up or we'll be late!", a blond with dumpling looking pigtails called out to her fellow blond companion._

_"I know, I know, I'm going as fast as I can but these new heels weren't made for running!", she groans in frustration and takes the blasted shoes off as she runs to catch up with her blond haired friend._

_"Well, so much for the plan to look taller and attract more cute guys", she exclaimed and her friend laughed._

_She giggled at her own silliness and finally they reached the school gates where all their friends were waiting for them and had been watching them laughing as well for their usual tardiness._

_They both are lectured for running late to their own graduation and their friends lead them to the hall where the celebration is to be held._

Flashes of two blonds laughing together and causing trouble cross their minds and they all smile as those happy memories overwhelmed them and abruptly stopped when they remembered a dark time.

_They all awoke suddenly and saw the new world they had awoken to._

_Everything was made of sturdy glass material and beautiful as if it was a part of the crystal itself. Some acknowledged it as the City of Glass or its name Crystal Tokyo._

_The place was absolutely beautiful and the humans that had survived the disaster also woke up and walked around aimlessly looking for other survivors._

_The senshi had busied themselves with helping everyone stay calm and explain what had happened as Neo Queen Serenity spoke to them._

_That is when she took on her role as Queen and was accepted by all._

_After they had set up everything in their new world they found that one of them, someone important to them, was missing._

_They never found her... or any trace that she ever existed to begin with._

_Only the memories in their hearts kept her alive._

_They had no recollection of her or what had happened to her and assumed the worst after searching for her all over the galaxy._

"Excuse me... you never answered my question.", pried the journalist and broke through their painful recollection of the past.

The kind Queen smiled at the journalist and shook her head lightly, "That's because there's nothing to say."

The senshi in red stopped the interview then, "That should be enough for today, let's go your highness.".

She helped her Queen up and out of the main room in the palace where they met for interviews and such things and walked her back to the royal quarters.

"You shouldn't have accepted that interview, Koneko-chan.", spoke the senshi in navy blue once they were safe behind closed doors.

"I know...", the golden haired queen sighed, "I just thought by now, they'd stop asking those questions. I fully expected them to ask about Mizuki, after all she's the new princess just not about... that. Next time I'll listen to you Haruka-san.", she smiled up at her short haired blond friend.

They had made it a habit never to speak their human names in front of the cameras unless they were alone together.

They each led separate lives, when they could, that fulfilled their dreams as much as possible.

The leader of them Mars, was known as Hino Rei and she ran a small temple within the palace therefore she was always close to the royals whether on duty or not. She had not been happy when their queen had insisted that they each keep a little bit of their normal lives, but nevertheless she was thankful for the peace she could get when she was at her temple.

Her second in command Mercury, was known as Mizuno Ami and she ran the hospital within the palace as well. She conducted many experiments to further medical technology along with the help of Kou Taiki senshi name Star Maker. Both had a relationship that kept them together at all times and close to each other especially in hard times.

Jupiter, known as Kino Makoto ran a restaurant within the city that she visited very rarely because of her senshi duties and the fact that it took her too far from the palace in case she was needed. She had named her restaurant after Venus or Aino Minako their former leader whom they'd all loved dearly.

Uranus, known as Tennoh Haurka the leader of the Outer Senshi was still rather famous in the motorcycling world but also rather mysterious since she could only appear when her senshi duties didn't keep her at the palace.

In fact all of the senshi had become something of a mystery among the people that knew of them because they were so rarely seen.

Neptune, known as Kaioh Michiru also part of the Outer Senshi was a rather famous violinist and artist. She had created several works in name of their fallen senshi friend and had continued doing so under that alias never really attending any formal events or concerts anymore.

Pluto, known as Meioh Setsuna also part of the Outer Senshi had become a famous fashion designer and ran her own fashion company from home as well rarely attending functions in her honor, despite all her fame for her work.

Saturn, known as Tomoe Hotaru the youngest member of all the Senshi and part of the Outer Senshi, remained in the palace at all times furthering her studies and acquiring knowledge of all the galaxy to help her queen as best she could to run the kingdom they now held on Earth.

Time had been good on their hearts healing a wound they never knew they had or how they had gotten it.

They lived their lives to fulfill the goal they had fought for all their lives and tried their best not to look back or think about why she had disappeared.

None of them knew of the outside member that had forgotten them even existed.

Nor did they ever expect that with him would come the lost memories they weren't entirely sure they wanted back despite their curiosity to know what happened to their friend.

* * *

"Are you going to go?"

"I am. I will get back to you two and let you know what I find out about this boy, what was his name again?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Chiba Mamoru...", the name seemed to want to trigger something in her mind but something stopped it.

"Good luck, Mako-chan..."

(I am sooo incredibly sorry! I somehow uploaded the wrong chapter this is the edited version that I should've uploaded first! Please forgive me! ~feels horrible~)


	5. Remember

**Disclaimer: Song name is Adieu by Minagushi Yuko, belongs to her or whoever made it for her, but not me T.T**

A soft melody played within his mind as several images flooded his mind in place of a dream. At times it was as if he was reliving those moments and others like he was watching a movie of himself from a distance.

_Been a fool, been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know, yes I know_

_And I see it in your eyes_

_That you really weren't surprised at me at all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile it's you._

An image of a young blond girl, maybe 7, stood before him as he handed her a box and she revealed it to be a red ribbon.

The blond girl with the red ribbon in her hair smiled at him and twirled around in a light blue dress a little older than the image before.

Laughter resounded in his mind as the image changed to her walking by his side smiling brightly at him, making hand gestures as if she was telling him a story.

The image changed again to himself and the blond running through a garden laughing, they seemed older now, about 12 and him 15.

An image of himself handing her a red rose with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Her smiling at him, hugging him, and suddenly placing a kiss on his cheek as his blush grew.

And then an image of her crying face telling him something of great importance and he couldn't hear what it was, she was about 14 and he 17.

She ran from him tears still in her eyes and he felt warm tears fall down his eyes as well.

He felt his heart ache and yearn to run after her and hug her but his dream self stood still, too lost in his own thoughts to move, as she got further and further away that he could no longer see her blond hair waving with the wind and the red ribbon that tied it.

_Don't care for me, don't cry_

_Let's say goodbye, Adieu._

_It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

"_You told me we would see each other often, that nothing would change! You lied..." _

He heard that phrase in his mind as he heard a line of lyrics resound from within the walls of his own mind and suddenly saw himself in different images of himself at maybe 18 feeling what his dream self or memory self was feeling.

He suddenly saw a blond with a hairstyle so odd he knew it belonged to the heir of the Moon Kingdom, but she looked so much like her that he felt he had to speak to her and so he approached her.

He talked to her and became convinced she was the right person to help him ease his pain. The girl seemed sweet and my memory self seemed drawn to her as they talked more and more.

He became so attached that they began to see each other in secret, several images passed through his mind as if he was watching a silent movie from a distance with only the lyrics and melody as sound.

He secretly wondered how his long lost friend was and if she had forgotten him completely and moved on as he believed he had or if she knew how would she feel...

They kept seeing each other for many months until one night it seemed he overheard something and ran to the teleportation room and teleported to the moon. Once he arrived he had an audience with a person who looked like the Queen of the Moon.

After that he saw himself putting on a disguise and finding the princess of the moon and dancing with her.

Later they were on a balcony and he heard his thoughts again.

_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds_

_High up and in the sky_

_I'm strong and so cold_

_As I stand alone_

_Goodbye, So long, Adieu._

"No, not her... not her...", his voice sounded like it was in shock then he thrust himself toward the edge of the balcony and looked below.

A scene so horrible, he knew even after he woke up it would still haunt him.

Dead body's lay all around the ground and the one that stood out the most to him was a beautiful blond now stained with red lying on the ground breathing hard and a sword protruding out of her stomach.

He knew just by seeing her that she would not last long.

They locked eyes and she smiled at him and with a last painful looking breath she closed her eyes.

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

He closed his eyes and felt anger rise up within him and he moved to aim for the evil Queen's throat with his sword.

He saw or felt himself say something in anger but couldn't hear it, though he had a good guess as to what it could be.

The evil Queen before him suddenly moved and aimed her sword at the princess not even glancing at him. With thoughts only of helping _her_ complete her mission to protect the princess he stood between the red haired Queen and felt the sharp pain as it went through him.

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile._

_He found himself regretting that he had never told her his feelings and let her die without knowing them._

_He regretted forgetting her even for just a moment. _

_He hated himself for the pain he was sure he had caused her by dating her princess knowingly._

_He kept seeing flashes of her face, yearning to touch her again, and distantly heard the princess call his name as he slowly slipped into darkness where he hoped to wallow in his own regret and guilt for hurting the girl he had loved all along._

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

He knew then that he was reliving some kind of past though he doubted it was a recent past because everything seemed different the clothes and the time itself seemed ancient.

He thought about how strong his love for that girl must be to have loved her so long ago and love her even now when he barely remembered her.

He knew it was the same girl they had told him about at the hospital, the one named Aino Minako.

He wished now more than ever that he could find her and learn more about her and their past.

He hoped they had been happy together, hoped she was still alive somewhere looking for him.

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile._

He found himself in a similar darkness, and heard the melody close by.

He felt a hand stroking his face in a loving gesture, singing the song softly to him.

For the first time he realized the voice he had been hearing was hers,Minako's, it was so beautiful.

He tried to wake up to see her face and hold her but somehow knew it was futile, this was once again a memory of his time within that coma.

The melody she sang was beautiful but full of sorrow, the words themselves were saying goodbye and he wondered if she meant it to him.

_Was she leaving him for good?_

_Would she ever come back?_

He opened his eyes, sat straight up in bed drenched in cold sweat, and recalled everything about his dream.

His head was pounding but it didn't bother him what he wanted now more than ever was to find out more about his past, about what his dream meant, and about the girl.

* * *

"Hello? Thank you for calling Tears of Venus Restaurant where you can have a taste of home every time. My name is Mai, how may I help you today?", answered a happy girl.

"Hi, can you please put your manager on duty on the line please, tell him it's his boss.", spoke a female voice.

"Sure thing, mam, be right back.", the young girl put the phone on hold and ran to find her manager.

"Kino-san, it's Ryu speaking, how nice of you to call we have not heard from you in a long while.", spoke the man, trying hard not to show his nervousness.

"Hi Ryu-san, yes it has been a while. I just wanted to let you know I will be going tonight for a surprise inspection. I would like to personally speak to the new workers I have not met yet."

"Oh, oo-of course Kino-san, we'll be expecting you tonight then. I'm afraid only one of our new workers is working tonight. Would you like me to call the rest and ask them to come in for a meeting?", stuttered the young man panicking at the idea of his boss paying a surprise visit.

"What is the name of the person working tonight?", she asked skeptically.

"Excuse me, I'll check.", some rustling could be heard, "Chiba Mamoru-san works tonight."

"Then it's fine. Just meeting him for today is good, I'll pay another visit sometime next week to meet the rest, at that time I'll notify you first.", she smiled at the thought of the man probably having a panic attack if she pulled the same thing again.

"Thank you Madam, see you tonight!", he sounded more than a little relieved to hang up and get the place in order for her arrival.

"Ja!", she hung up the phone and smiled, luck was on her side.

* * *

The glass doors reflected his face back at him deep blue eyes with dark circles under them, and black hair framing his face, it would need some trimming soon but at the moment he did not care for his appearance.

He walked into the building and smiled as he spotted some familiar faces.

"Mamoru-san!", exclaimed one nurse and the rest that knew him turned at once and ran up to him to greet him.

"How have you been? Are you adjusting well? Are you here for a visit or are you feeling unwell?", so many questions were thrown in his direction that he wasn't sure which to answer first.

He chuckled lightly at their enthusiasm and smiled, "I'm fine, I'm only here for an overdue visit."

They smiled and continued talking to him as they led him to Mizuno-sensei's office.

Knock. Knock.

"Mizuno-sensei, someone is here to see you!", exclaimed one of the nurses as she knocked on the door and let him in before disappearing around the corner.

"My, Mamoru-san, it has been such a long time!", the good doctor smiled at him and hugged him lightly motioning for him to take a seat.

"Yes, I am sorry I have not had much time to come visit. I have a job and have been working on trying to recover my lost memory. Actually, Mizuno-sensei I wanted to ask if maybe... she has come back looking for me? Maybe?", he asked hope dying out as he saw the expression that lined the blue haired doctor's face.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-san, but no she hasn't.", she looks down and then looks back up and smiles, "I'm sure you'll find her soon enough!"

He smiles back to show her he won't give up and looks at a picture hanging on a wall behind her, "Is that your daughter? The girl in the picture with you."

"Oh, yes. Ami is her name. Mizuno Ami, she is a doctor also. I don't get to see her often because work keeps her busy but she calls me as often as she can. When the tragedy happened somehow I was one of the survivors though I would much rather have had a child's life spared instead of mine...", she looked at the picture with a sadness he wasn't sure it was directed to her daughter at all.

He nodded in understanding and talked to her for a while longer before excusing himself remembering he had one more place to visit before work.

* * *

The place seemed different than how he had seen it in his memory the day before but he knew, somehow, that it was the right place.

He walked in and the first thing that he saw was five young girls standing around a game talking and laughing.

For some reason that image sparked several memories of five different girls; two blonds, a brunette, a raven head, and a bluenette talking, laughing, walking, and fighting.

_How odd... _

He felt the need to fight with them protect them, and suddenly in one of the images the blonde with a red bow in her hair turned, looked directly at him, and smiled.

_Such an enchanting smile..._

Before he knew it he'd been there for about half an hour just reliving old memories he wasn't even sure were real and decided it was about time to head to work.

* * *

"Chiba-san! Our boss is coming today to speak to you, remember to be respectful, and give a good impression or you won't have a job anymore.", his boss, a tall mad with crew cut black hair and glasses called out to him from behind the counter.

He quickly ran inside, grabbed his apron, signed in, and got to work.

A brunette stood out a vintage looking restaurant with a smile on her face.

She removed her sunglasses and looked at the place carefully examining every detail of the exterior.

She noticed some weeds growing in the small garden in front, got on her knees not caring about her white slacks, and began pulling them all out.

Finally the garden looked perfect to her she got up, dusted herself, and walked inside.

"She's here...", panicked the manager as he called for his newest employee to go and speak to her.

* * *

(Song is underlined. I am soooo sorry this chap took forever! It wasn't supposed to in fact it was half done for a long time I just got sick and was unable to finish it. But I'm back and I hope it's ok, ooh as to those who wonder about Minako next chap will go further into her! Lot's to be revealed! Bye Bye!~)


	6. Clues

_Losing myself was enough, why must I wait and watch him lose himself too... _

_I admit I did things wrong... _

_I never should have made that choice but I... _

_didn't know... _

_I didn't know those consequences would take place._

_**I know... Minako, **_

_**I know...**_

_**But there is nothing we can do now but wait. **_

_**He has to remember on his own and make a choice none of us can make for him.**_

Don't worry you will be safe here, even if he doesn't ever remember, 

you are welcome to stay here for the remainder of time...

_**No! **_

_**We won't let that happen, we will find a way to get you out even if he doesn't remember. **_

_**Mina... I promise. **_

_**I'll get you back!**_

_Artemis... _

_again he vanished, _

_he always leaves me all alone here in this timeless place... _

_but..._

_Will he really remember?_

_And even if he does... _

_will he choose me...?_

* * *

"Hello Ryu-san, where is Chiba Mamoru-san so we can get to work on our talk!", the tall brunette spoke in a sweet but commanding voice.

"He's right over there, Kino-san.", the nervous man pointed to a corner of the restaurant where a tall raven haired blue eyed man stood taking the order of 4 older lady customers.

She smiled and walked up to the blue eyed man after he'd taken their order.

"Hello, I am Kino Makoto, the owner of this restaurant and it has come to my attention that we haven't met and this I can not have. I must meet all my employees at least once.", she shook his hand smiled at him.

She seemed kind to him as she smiled and talked to him about the restaurant, but he had the strongest sense of deja vu, as if he knew her. They both fell into a comfortable conversation after he'd given his table to another waiter and had gone to her office to speak.

Flashes of images suddenly took place within the brunettes mind and the raven haired man's.

_Isn't he dreamy Mako-chan?_

_Oh! Mamoru-san, Mako-chan look at that guy isn't he cute!_

_Yes he is, Minako-chan, he reminds me of one of my ex boyfriends._

_Mako-chan! All guys do, but hands off Mamo-chan's mine!_

_I didn't mean him, Usagi-chan._

A sudden image of 5 girls laughing with the blue eyed man in the center of them was the last image each saw.

Both pretended nothing had happened but immediately became awkward around each other and found themselves asking the same question at the same time.

"Do I know you?"

They both laughed at that and Mamoru spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't remember much about my past and you seemed familiar since I first saw you. I thought maybe we knew each other from before.", he asked in his usual calm manner.

The brunette girl shook her head slightly with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I am not sure if I do or not. When I saw you I also felt you were familiar, but I can't seem to remember from where..."

He sighed and couldn't help the disappointment that leaked into his voice and his eyes.

"That's ok. I think I'm actually getting used to no one remembering me."

She couldn't help but feel guilty and thought of something.

"Hmm... would you like to come out sometime with me to meet my friends? Because if I do know you and somehow don't remember, then I'm sure that they might remember you too. See back in the day we were all very close, any one person I knew they did too.", she laughed lightly as if making a joke when in reality it was the truth and no joke.

'Maybe this man was a bad guy we fought or something. Those images... the girls knew him too. I must arrange for us all to meet him to figure out if he will be a future threat to us. Though he seems too sweet and lost for that...'

* * *

_The days keep passing... but nothing changes._

_I keep dreaming of that horrible day. _

_I dare not tell them. _

_If they knew... if she knew... she would not have been able to move on. _

_Altering their memories was a good thing after all. _

_Only **we** were not affected but neither of **them** knows what actually happened. _

_**They** weren't there yet, **they** didn't see it. _

_But I... I did. _

_They all think she just disappeared and maybe that's best..._

_I saw her... I saw her end... and it destroyed me. _

_From that day until now I have kept the events of that day to myself. _

_Trying to find a way to change it I have been traveling all over the galaxy and tomorrow I will go to the people I should have gone to from the beginning._

_I will find a way to change it._

_I never should of hid how much I loved her... _

_I shouldn't have tried to hide it and run away from my feelings... maybe if she had loved me instead she would be by my side right now... _

_Maybe..._

Thoughts continued to run through the silver boy's head as he prepared to tell his Queen and 'King' that he would be leaving again soon.

Seiya knew what his brother went through even if he didn't know exactly what had happened he knew, he always had, which is why he always approved of his brother traveling the galaxy always searching for _**her**_.

Therefore today like every other time he and his wife would both agree to him leaving again even though he could feel that this time was very different from the last.

* * *

"Ami-koi, are you ready to call it a day?", asked a brunette man as he put his glasses away.

"Not yet, I almost got it. If this formula is correct then the memory processing should be solved and I'll be able to go into our deepest memories and find out what really happened.", a bluenette spoke as she continued writing on a white board.

"Ami...", the man sighed and hugged her softly from behind.

"It has been a long time now. You need to stop working on this and face the fact that maybe we will never know.", he spoke softly and brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her softly.

"I can't stop Taiki. Please understand that this is important and I'm so close!", she exclaimed and relaxed when she felt his warmth around her and his soft kiss.

"Maybe you are right... I should focus more on you and our wedding. I still haven't told the girls...", she paused and bit her lip anxiously, "I don't know how they will take it."

He laughed at her cute nerves and smiled at her, "They will be happy for us, because they know we deserve to be happy."

They both smiled and she conceded to relax a bit by going to sleep.

They headed to their bedroom for the night but were stopped by their dear friend Hotaru whom told them of an emergency meeting Makoto called for.

* * *

All of them gathered together in the library careful not to be found out by their Queen, the last thing they wanted was to alarm her.

Setsuna and Michiru stood together whispering to each other about the boy they knew would be the topic of discussion and wondering what Mako-chan had discovered that she had found important enough to call the meeting.

Haruka stood towards the back talking to Seiya about a recreational trip they planned on having sometime since neither had any clue what the meeting could be about but it did not seem important enough to worry about when Makoto had called Seiya to arrange it.

Ami, Taiki, Rei, and Hotaru sat together on the sofas in the center of the room throwing around ideas about what this was all about.

After waiting for a half hour, Makoto finally arrived and told them all what she had discovered earlier that day.

"What's the big deal about some guy who claims he knows you all?" 'asked the silver haired starlight as he stood next to his brothers trying not to seem too concerned while on the inside he worried that it might be the one they had all forgotten.

The rest of the senshi began throwing around possible ideas of what all that meant.

"He could be an enemy or a spy! We should deal with him now!", shouted Haruka more than a little upset that she found out only now when Michiru was one of the first to know.

"We should first find out if he is even a threat, Haruka-san.", spoke Ami in her polite tone, trying to decipher everything she had just been told.

"You said he doesn't remember much about his past. How much?", asked Rei in her usual serious tone.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to meet him, maybe that way we can see if the rest of us remember anything or trigger any more of his memories.", Hotaru spoke in a wise manner.

They continued deliberating until they heard a soft voice calling their names from the hallway.

"Where did you all go! I have been searching for you guys for a while now. Mizuki wanted to say goodnight!", exclaimed their flustered Queen while holding her daughter in her arms.

"Oh, sorry my love. I called them here to discuss a surprise for a certain somebody so come on let's put Mizuki to bed and let them talk."

Seiya walked up to his wife and daughter and walked them back to their room having been quick to make up an excuse. Plus he knew she wouldn't insist if she was told it was a surprise for her, she liked surprises more than anything.

The rest of them talked about it a little longer after Seiya left and Yaten excused himself as he wanted nothing to do with that man and chose to pack up his things in his sub space pocket because he would leave at dawn plus he needed to speak to his Queen and Seiya about it.

They agreed to meet him at a local park not so far away from the palace so that they could be close in case of an emergency, although Seiya and Taiki would be staying by their Queen's side during their meeting because like Yaten they had no interest in meeting the man.

All of the senshi said their good-nights and went to bed for the night wondering what awaited them the following day with that strange man.

* * *

After his long talk with his boss, he had been allowed to go home for the day and ponder over the things they had talked about.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of hope about the upcoming meeting.

He had given her his number with a promise that she would call as soon as she arranged a time and place for them to meet.

As soon as he arrived home he did his daily routines and waiting for her call while reading one of the many books in his library.

After a long while when he was about to go to bed having lost hope about receiving the call tonight, the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hi, Mamoru-san? It's me Kino Makoto, we talked earlier today about meeting and I wanted to ask if tomorrow would be alright? I called ahead to the restaurant and was told you had off, I hope that's ok.", she spoke in a kind way to him that convinced him she was not making any jokes, he would get to meet them and hopefully find some answers.

"Of course, yes. That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. What time? Oh and where?", he asked a little too excited to keep his usual manners.

She laughed lightly into the phone and went on, "maybe around 5 at Crystal Park near the lake."

"Alright then, I'll see you there. Goodnight.", he hung up quickly and smiled finally he had a lead to his past and whether it turned into nothing he would be grateful for it.

He went to sleep and dreamt of the same girls he had had flashes of before, trying his best to see their faces clearly and memorize them, especially the beautiful happy blond with a distinctive red bow in her hair.


	7. Meetings 1

_Don't go._

_Come back!_

…_.Minako!_

He woke up suddenly and felt wet tears falling down his face.

"What was that about?", he exclaimed as he touched his chest, where his heart should be.

Suddenly during his happy dream everything changed into darkness, destruction, and then a void in his heart so deep it hurt, like his chest had been carved open and his heart had been ripped out.

At that moment he wished for death, desperately.

He tried to call out her name, tried to get her not to go, to come back, but his voice had not worked and then the darkness he knew so well consumed him.

Everything he saw and felt in his dream was as if it had been his last moments before he had gone into that coma.

"She... it can't be... no it can't be... if it's true then how...?", so many thoughts kept running through his head and he tried to deliberate them all slowly

_I'll ask them all today... _

_I have no other choice even if they don't know me... _

_they must know her and I must find her. _

_By all means..._

* * *

"Artemis...", spoke a soft voice coming from a black cat.

"I can't take this any longer... only being able to see her for a few minutes every day... Luna, I need her back.", the white cat spoke softly as tears of grief fell down his white fur.

Suddenly a silver light pierced through the sky and landed next to them. They felt no threat only curiosity and looked closely to see a familiar face.

"Healer!", exclaimed the black cat as she jumped into the silver haired girl's arms.

"Hi Luna, long time no see.", she smiled at the black cat who had been her friend so long ago while Artemis looked at her cautiously, never having like the silver haired starlight.

"What are you doing here Healer-san?", asked Artemis.

"I could ask you the same thing Artemis, Luna. Weren't you 2 traveling the Galaxy finding allies. Isn't that why you never returned to Crystal Tokyo once it was awakened?"

They looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they should tell Healer the truth but first she would have to explain to them what she was doing there.

"I came to speak to Galaxia-sama and her guard. They are the ones who know the most about Star Seeds and what happens to the person when it is... shattered", she spoke the last part reluctantly having remembered the worst of her nightmares once again.

"What's this about?", came a soothing voice from behind Healer.

"Galaxia-sama!", exclaimed the silver starlight as she whipped around to face the beautiful woman with hair like flames and bowed lightly not in his nature to forgive her despite Chaos being the reason behind her actions but knowing he needed her help.

"Healer-san. I remember you but why do you seek that knowledge."she spoke in her wise manner as she moved closer toward them with her guard closely behind.

"Art-san!", exclaimed the blue haired senshi and the white cat smiled.

"Siren.", he spoke her name with relief as he ran into her waiting arms. She reminded him of his blonde silly owner and made him happy when he missed her so much that he thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Luna smiled seeing him at least a little at ease and once again was thankful for the blue haired senshi known as Aluminum Siren.

"Galaxia-sama, we can discuss this in the meeting room.", a respectful voice spoke out from Siren's left side and motioned to some passerby locals.

"Right, thank you Crow-san. Healer-san this way, please. We will explain everything that Luna and Artemis already know."

"Um. Galaxia-sama may I be excused? Luna and Artemis don't look like they have slept much I would like to take them to rest."

"Of course, Siren. You may go with Nyanko and Mouse as well, all of you need rest after the long night we had.", Galaxia looked at her subordinates sadly and moved to follow Crow with Healer towards the meeting room within the castle they now occupied to rule this planet as well as the neighboring ones, home to the other senshi.

* * *

"Ready?", Haruka asked as the last two senshi joined them in the library.

It was about 30 minutes until the designated time but they wanted to check out the area for any possibilities of it being a trap.

"We should all leave separately, take the secret roads out of the palace so that no one see's us.", spoke Rei from a corner of the room.

"Alright. Michiru and I will take my car. Setsu-chan you can take Hotaru-chan in your car or one of my spares if you'd like.", instructed Haruka nonchalant.

Setsuna nodded and chose to take her own car because Haruka's cars were a little inconspicuous.

"I'll take my car and Ami-chan and Rei-chan can come with me.", spoke the happy brunette, hoping that he really was the sweet guy she thought him to be and all of this would help him one way or another.

The two in question nodded and everyone left the room heading to the garage where their cars were kept beneath the palace.

"See you there!", they all called out as they took off towards their destination where everything in their lives would change and they didn't know it yet.

* * *

(Sorry it has been rather hectic in my head lately so I hadn't finished this chap even though I've had it here for a while... I'll try to get Chap. 8 up as soon as possible, since these 2 link they are short so it should help move things along faster. Thank you for reading! Later~)


	8. Meetings 2

"_Mamoru-san! Hayaku, everyone is waiting!", exclaimed a blonde male as they ran towards a school building._

He could hear his memories and thought's as well as a girl's, which he assumed was_ hers_. Somehow he knew exactly who's thought's he was hearing but couldn't explain to himself why. It was as if she was in his head, herself and her memories.

_'Today is our graduation. I know you can't be here but I hope you at least remember...', thought a sad blonde._

_'I will surprise them and show up unexpectedly at their graduation ceremony... maybe I'll see her... no! I am here for Usa-ko...', thought the raven haired male._

"_Mamoru-san, you made it and Motoki-kun too.", a tall blonde male looking female standing next to a beautiful aquamarine haired girl nodded to him in a respectful manner and smiled wistfully gazing in the same direction as the aqua girl._

"_Don't they all look stunning?", the aqua haired girl spoke as she admired her youngest friends._

"_Indeed time did them good.", spoke a tall green haired girl._

"_Can you believe we are actually graduating?", exclaimed a dumpling pig tail haired girl._

"_No, I can't. Usa-baka and Minako actually graduating is a miracle no one saw coming.", spoke a raven haired girl with a smirk._

"_Rei-baka! Why do you have to be so mean!", pouted the blonde._

"_We tried our best and studied hard! Look at my beautiful face, I still haven't been able to get rid of the lines under my eyes after staying up late nights studying.", explained the other blonde with her signature red bow in place._

"_Poor Minako-chan...", sweat-dropped a brunette from behind them._

"_Arigatou Mako-chan, only you understand me!", exclaimed the blonde with the red bow in a dramatic way._

"_It is true that at least you two studied although if you had studied like I advised you would not have had to stay up all night the night before exams.", spoke matter of factly a blue haired girl._

"_But Ami-chan! It was our final year you can't expect us to pass up nights of fun for studying!", whined the pig tailed blonde._

"_Oh my! Look who's here!", the tallest of them pointed toward the back of the room._

"_Mamoru-san..", whispered Minako so softly no one heard her._

"_Mamo-chan! He came! He really came!", shouted the other blonde jumping up and down excitedly as the rest giggled at her behavior._

"_Well I guess it's time I go join them in the back. I get to talk to Mamoru-san first.", winked the ravennette as she walked away towards their group of friend's in the back._

"_Gah! Rei is so mean to me! She better keep her paws off my Mamo-chan!", exclaimed the blonde as the others laughed at her behavior knowing Rei liked to tease her for that very reason._

_Through that exchange none had noticed the sad look that passed through the other blondes' equally blue eyes or the pain she tried so hard to hide._

_'Why do I feel this way about her... it hurts that she won't look at me. It hurts that she avoids me... ever since the time with Galaxia, things changed... No not things... my heart seemed to change.', thought the raven haired male._

All of them blinked and looked at each other. That was not how either of them remembered that day, at least not with him in it.

Suddenly another flood of memories took over their minds, of a day neither wanted to remember.

"_It's coming!", exclaimed Sailor Mercury as she examined the sky that seemed to get darker as the seconds ticked by. _

"_Hurry get as many people to safety as we can.", stated Sailor Venus._

"_But how? It doesn't seem like anywhere is safe for them.", asked Sailor Moon._

"_Within the Earth.", came a voice from a man that stood out of the shadows._

"_That could work!", exclaimed Mercury surprised she herself had not thought of it before. _

"_Arigatou Tuxedo Kamen-sama.", thanked Moon. _

"_Mars and Mercury take the East, Moon and Jupiter you two take the North, Uranus-san I'll leave the West and South to you guys while I take care of the center.", ordered Venus._

_They nodded and separated later being joined by the Starlight's whom left to help the others except one who went in search of Venus._

The images stopped after that leaving everyone lost in shock and confusion.

_'He had been there', _Rei's thoughts were chaotic at the moment along with so many emotions she had hidden deep in her heart and reacted with anger.

Rei moved so fast towards him he hardly noticed when exactly she had moved to stand in front of him and had grabbed him by his shoulders looking at him such fury and unshed tears.

"How do you know?-'" silence ensued as she tried to gather her thoughts, "You-.. You were there! Where is she? What did you do to her!", she screamed with such agony that it overpowered all the anger she had been feeling beforehand.

The rest of the senshi had been lost in their own shock that neither had noticed Rei's reaction until they heard her pained voice break through their thoughts.

"Rei, stop!", called out an anxious Makoto as she moved to try to remove Mamoru from Rei's grip.

"He's probably an enemy and has planted these foolish thoughts in our heads!", exclaimed a flustered Haruka.

Michiru calmly placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her and keep her from acting rashly while the other senshi moved closer to Rei trying to pull her away from Mamoru and calm her with words of reassurance.

"You know her, too... the girl in my dreams... the girl I've been missing. You know her!", Mamoru could hardly contain the excitement in his voice which made him oblivious to Rei's actions and accusations.

The senshi looked at him, confusion clouding their minds once more wondering who exactly this man was with memories where each one of them had been in.

Makoto looked at him wearily and spoke in a hesitant manner, "Are you an enemy..?".

He looked at her startled for a second and recalled what the others had said before when he hadn't been listening carefully.

"No of course not! I've been honest with you, I can't remember my past since I awakened from that coma, except for her and a few weird dreams and images I have gotten when I met you. Honestly, I'm not sure what those visions or memories mean but one thing I know for sure is that all of you have some kind of connection to my past... and to her. All I really want is to find her. Where is she? Is she with you?", he looked around the park like maybe she had been hiding behind a bush or in a tree but somehow already feeling as if she wasn't.

They all looked at him unsure of what to think or what to say.

"Minna-san, come over here for a second.", called Haruka as she moved further into the park to be able to speak in private with the fellow senshi.

Neither wanted to answer his questions mostly out of sadness that they too did not know how to answer them clearly and moved to follow Haruka leaving him behind to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

"Healer, you may speak without restraint. Tell us, why are you here exactly? What brought you to seek us out?", spoke the flame haired beauty as she took a seat in the newly reconstructed meeting room.

Healer took a seat directly in front of Galaxia-sama's and spoke slowly trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. Usually it was easy to keep her cold tone but never when she spoke of the Goddess of Beauty. Never.

"I remember what happened that day.", she spoke the words slowly and paused trying to read their faces and if they knew.

"I see..", spoke a solemn Galaxia as Crow stood directly to her right and tried to hide her confused face.

"I am guessing Luna and Artemis told you."

Galaxia nodded and thought for a few minutes before continuing, "Yes, we had assumed that it was the Silver Crystal that had caused the memory loss but now we are certain. I assume that if you remember, so do the other Starlights?".

Healer nodded and looked at her curiously, "why are you certain now?"

"Because it is clear those closest to the Silver Crystal were the ones affected by it but not the 3 of you who existed outside of Serenity's reign, that is until you moved to Earth permanently."

"That makes sense... I always wondered why they had all forgotten. At first we assumed it was out of grief and denial but it would not have affected them all in the same way and for this long. It is a good thing we agreed to hold our tongues and never speak of what we each remember although my brothers weren't there to remember the worst of it all...", Healer broke off as she tried to brush the memories away trying to keep her pain at bay.

"You were there?", asked a startled Crow who had been silent until that last revelation.

The memories kept rushing in like an open fountain and Healer had to grip herself to keep control therefore was unable to answer but by her actions they could tell that she had witnessed it happen.

After a few moments of silence, Galaxia attempted to change the subject.

"Well, from our knowledge the people who's crystals are shattered cease to exist, but that was not the case with her.", she waited for the silver senshi's reaction before continuing.

"When Luna and Artemis came to us we too assumed that she would be completely gone, but under Artemis's insistence we tried checking in the one place where the dead return to."

"And?", broke in an excited Healer.

"And, we found her soul there. We discovered that what she willed to happen after her death was uncommon but had kept part of her soul alive enough to keep her trapped in the Time Gates without moving on. Which isn't necessarily a good thing, but it allows us a small hope that we may be able to help her."

The silver haired Stalights' sat motionless completely unsure of how to react, part of her heart came alive with the slight hope, but the rest remained unmoving with the thought of her soul being trapped in time and space for all eternity.

"I will find a way to rescue her! Wait... Does that mean I can see her?"

Galaxia shook her head and replied, "There's more you need to know. Chronos is keeping her in the Time Gates and only allows Artemis to visit her once in a while, so no you can not visit her. I'm sorry, but there's also no way for you to help her. From what Chronos has told us, the only way to help her is to find the one whom she sacrificed her life for and then have him make a choice. Depending on his choice she may really die or come back. No one is sure because something like this has never happened in any of our lifetimes."

She processed the new information and looked up suddenly remembering, "So we have to find the Earth Prince?".

"Is he who she sacrificed herself for?", asked Crow once again interested in the conversation.

The Stalight nodded with a hard look on his face and spoke in a cold manner, "If we find him, what exactly is the choice we must make him make?"

Galaxia once again shook her head, "We can't make him do anything, he must make the choice himself and only he know what the choices are."

"Is this some kind of riddle?", asked the annoyed Starlight while Crow bristled at the tone he used towards her leader.

Galaxia gave a small smile, glad he finally showed something other than pain and nodded.

"You could say that, but that's really not something either of us can ever really know for sure. For all we know he may have already made his choice he just to confirm it in some way. For now we must find him and make him aware of this, the problem is the last time Artemis and Luna were on Earth they couldn't sense or find him anywhere."

"I'll find him. No matter what I will find him.", spoke a cold Healer once again and got up ready to take off.

"Maybe you should stay here at least to regain your strength. How long exactly has it been since you left Earth to find us?"

"I lost track of time but I'm guessing 2 weeks?", spoke the Starlight in a nonchalant tone and thought about whether to take up the offer. Now that she thought about it she could use some rest but the thought of being able to see her alive somehow even if she wasn't by her side made her anxious to return to Earth.

"Just for tonight then you may make your trip back home, but you must speak to Luna and Artemis before you leave. It is important that they know what you know.", Galaxia took her leave after instructing two servants to show her to her room and taker her food.

Before Galaxia could get too far, Healer called out to her and thanked her and Crow then moved to follow the servants deciding one night would be as long as she would postpone her return home.

* * *

"Should we trust him?", questioned Makoto unwilling to think of him as a bad person but also not wanting to put herself and her comrades in danger.

"From what he told us and what we saw I would assume that he poses no threat to us. The only problem now is what we should tell him, especially since he knows our secret.", spoke Ami.

The tall blonde stayed quiet while they talked trying to get her thoughts in order all the while relying on Michiru's soothing aura to calm her.

"We should see what else he knows or remembers before making a decision, for now I feel we can trust him."

Everyone looked startled at the young girl's statement, because even if she was very young they all knew she was very wise and her instincts were usually right.

They deliberated for a while before returning and agreed to ask to meet him in an inconspicuous manner as far away from the palace never confirming what he already knew but silently all agreeing not to ever speak of it.

They finally had their overdue introductions, each taking turns introducing themselves as he did the same and told him they would trust him for now.

He was confused at how they avoided answering his questions but decided to ask again when next they met.

Before they left though Mamoru asked them the one thing he felt he had to know.

"Where is she?", he asked firmly.

All of them turned to each other and deciding he had the right to know what little they knew Michiru spoke up in her calm manner.

"We don't know... She disappeared years ago and we have tried searching for her but... I'm sorry we too have had our memories clouded for a long time. We didn't remember you and hardly remember her...", she broke off sadly and the rest hid their saddened faces turning to walk back to their cars.

He remained motionless even after they left contemplating everything he had learned until long after the sun disappeared and the moon came up. His disappointment from discovering that the only people who knew about her and himself couldn't help him much left him feeling overwhelmed by his sadness.

The senshi retreated to the palace unsure of what to tell their Princess or the others but figuring that keeping it from their Princess would be best for now until they knew exactly what connection he had to their past and what he knew about _her_ disappearance.

The hope that maybe through this new discovery they could find her remained in each of their hearts which would not go unnoticed by their Queen but at least if there was disappointment coming their way she would be spared from it.

* * *

(Finally new chap! Sorry its been so long since last one.. Please forgive me and I hope you guys like this one, already working on new one so I hope it won't take as long! Wish me luck! Ja ne!)


	9. Special: Mina's End

Minako's thought's. Special Chapter. Time Gates

(AN: This is sort of a side chapter, it is very important to the story though. It's Mina's thoughts and the things that happened on that day that no one else but her would know. Hope you guys like it, Chapter 10 coming soon, sorry it took so long. I've been trying to finish them both to post soon after.)

* * *

_The day was so dark... It should have been about midday when it all happened but despite that the darkness was overpowering... Nothing and no one was safe out in the open._

_We set out to protectt as many as we could knowing this was the end before the new beginning but neither of us suspected what was to come..._

_It all happened so fast._

_My decision was swift and true to my heart, truthfully... I do not regret it._

"_It's coming!", exclaimed Sailor Mercury as she examined the sky that seemed to get darker as the seconds ticked by. _

"_Hurry get as many people to safety as we can.", stated Sailor Venus._

"_But how? It doesn't seem like anywhere is safe for them.", asked Sailor Moon._

"_Within the Earth.", came a voice from a man that stood out of the shadows._

"_That could work!", exclaimed Mercury surprised she herself had not thought of it before. _

"_Arigatou Tuxedo Kamen-sama.", thanked Moon. _

"_Mars and Mercury take the East, Moon and Jupiter you two take the North, Uranus-san I'll leave the West and South to you guys while I take care of the center.", ordered Venus._

_They nodded and separated later being joined by the Starlight's whom left to help the others except one who went in search of Venus._

_Venus found herself in the center of it all, directing as many people as she could to hide underground to stay safe._

_Tuxedo Kamen who had not received orders nor need heed them followed after Venus and helped her as best he could. He had been trying to ignore the signs of weakness and the pain all of this was causing him from hurting the earth itself, but Venus knew somehow and turned to him as soon as they were alone searching for more survivors._

"_You should be hiding with the rest, we can do this alone. Go Tuxedo Kamen-sama.", she spoke to him in a cold manner._

"_No. Venus, I'm not running and hiding while my planet is in danger."_

_She turned to him and tried to convince him, "It is part of our duty to protect the Earth and you. Find Sailor Moon and hide with her, you two must stay safe". _

_He shook his head, refusing to go and continued directing several groups of people to go to safety._

"_We don't need your help!" she exclaimed when she noticed his unspoken refusal but upon seeing the look of hurt that crossed his eyes she explained herself._

"_Please... I'm scared for you. You aren't well, I know this is hurting you more than you are letting on. The pain to your planet must be more painful than anything else..."_

_He stood surprised for a second and slowly stepped up to her placing a hand under her chin, "No what's more painful is the thought of losing you and not being there to stop it."_

_She moved away from him focusing on what she had to do pushing away her feelings as she always did for her duty as a Sailor Senshi._

_Both continued looking for survivors and just when they began to think they had already found all the survivors left in their section a soft cry caught their ears. They went in search of the cries which led them directly towards the hospital._

_The hospital looked as if it were falling apart slowly from the inside out, fire could be seen from some corners of it and debris as well as ash lay all around it. _

_Not thinking twice they searched for a way in and quickly ran inside listening for the cries which led them directly toward the pediatric section of the hospital. Quickly they formulated a plan to get the children safely out as well as the passed out nurses who looked like they had been trying to help the children escape._

_Venus looked at him and motioned for the window and him knowing it was the only way agreed, but though they were on the first floor they had to move carefully for each child was weak and sick. Tuxedo Kamen volunteered to be the one to stay inside and hand each child to Venus one by one as she stood outside the window and took each child as far away from the building as she could trying not to waste any time._

_When they had gotten all of the children out and the nurses they agreed to search for more people to be certain._

_As they reached the third floor they began to feel the building shake and hastened their search. _

_After looking through each room as quickly as possible they felt the building shake roughly and both knew it wouldn't last much longer. _

_Venus motioned for Tuxedo Kamen to jump out first noticing him become weaker and weaker, she wanted nothing more but to get him to safety._

_He hesitated as the building shook again, without thinking twice about it she used to her whip on him and set him on the ground despite his struggling and complaints._

_Just as she was about to jump out she heard another cry from somewhere to her right. She ran off in search of it and found a mother and child huddled together in a closet. The mother had passed out and the child was crying so softly it was a miracle she had heard her. Without thinking anymore about it she grabbed them both and ushered them out of the closest window, letting them down gently with her chain. _

_The building shook once more and she threw herself out just as it began to collapse. She landed by their side and used her body to protect the unconscious mother and child._

_The building fell...She waited for the impact that never came, when she looked up she saw him hovering over her having taken the full impact. She automatically found their way out of the rubble dragging him out but he was already out. No matter how she shook him he wouldn't wake up. She became frightened and let her tears fall softly as her shock began to wear off and she begged him to wake up._

_He didn't... _

_The sky's became darker and darker as time passed and she knew it would all be over soon. The final attack was coming and this time it would destroy him with it. _

_Had he been in full health this wouldn't be happening... _

_She made up her mind and waited for the sky to strike and moving fast she blocked its last attack on earth with her own body letting it destroy her and willed her heart crystal to do one last thing._

_The end wasn't as painful as she thought it would have been, in fact it was quite peaceful especially because this time she was certain her sacrifice would keep him alive and that was enough for her._

_She felt herself fade away as her heart crystal left her and did what she asked of it. _

_It saved him..._but it caused her her life.


End file.
